How could you?
by jmtothemusic
Summary: Edward Elric has been in prison for six days, four hours, and twenty-eight minutes. The reason..? For the murder of Colonel Roy Mustang.
1. Chapter 1

As of today, Edward has been in prison for four days, six hours, and twenty-eight minutes. The reason? For the murder of Colonel Roy Mustang.

* * *

_How could I do this to you...how could you do this to him..?_

_How could I do this to...How could you do this to..._

_How could I do this...how could you do this..._

_How could I...how could you..._

_How?_

He was called in for questioning...the prison guards stepping aside so the large man could face the killer...so they could all pass judgement on the now handcuffed teen...so they could find out the truth.

The large man; Alex Louis Armstrong, was shocked to say the least when he'd heard the news.

The first question was always the same for him;

"Why?"

The first response was always the same from Edward;

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill Colonel Roy mustang, the Flame Alchemist?"

The second question, the second response...it was all routine by now.

"..."

Yes, there never was a second response to Armstrong's second question. Edward never did like to answer. As usual, Armstrong would interrogate him with a glare that would never match Roy's no matter how hard he tried, and then step out of the room, only to hear the teen talk to himself... and every visit resulted in the addition of 2 more guards to his cell...if he wouldn't confess from Armstrong's interrogation, then he was probably not to be trusted.

"How could...how could he kill him...how could I...how could he kill him and I...killed him." is what Edward would mumble for the rest of the day, according to the guards.

_Oh Edward...how could you...? Where did the Hero of the People go?_

* * *

__Riza sat in her dorm room, a head ache as usual. It never had ceased since the day _he _ was killed. His goal, her dreams...they were shattered. So there she sat in her dorm, trying to put the pieces back together.

"How could this happen...How could that kid kill a strong soldier like you...what would drive him to do so?"

Riza was affected the most by the situation; so much so that she quit her job at the military and became a clerk at a small drug store...it was a shitty job, she admitted it to herself. But she couldn't bear to continue her efforts without supporting someone- not just anyone, Roy Mustang...Roy Mustang was the only reason she'd ever be in the military, and so she resigned after he was killed.

Sighing, she heard a knock on her door, knowing very well that she would be forced out of her dorm now, off to her new life.

"I'm coming", she said, taking one last look at her old life: the way the bed was so askew, the wall with one busted hole into it, and the clutter that was now naturally becoming a part of the floor; her dorm used to be perfect, not a scratch on the wall or hardwood floors...not a piece of dust anywhere. The damage she saw now was from the frustration that bubbled up inside her after hearing of Roy's demise; and of the killer.

She'd thrown everything to waste; all of her hard work, all of her prized possessions and her neat-freak personality...it'd all been thrown to the floor along with everything else within her angry path.

She picked up her suitcase with the few things inside that she still wanted...the few things that didn't remind her of her dead commanding officer:

A new toothbrush, for her old one reminded her of how in the morning, she'd get up extra early to eat breakfast so she'd have more time to get to the office. No matter how early she woke up, she still found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her teeth as fast as she could; she'd never arrive even a second late.

A pair of wrinkled, casual outfits; the more messy they were, the better, for neat was the enemy: In the office, it'd always be neat when she entered...she remembered the first time she saw it, even then it was neat. It was that day that she became a neat freak, wanting to make everything in her sight perfect...because it was what her commanding officer would have wanted.

A hairbrush, her keys, some kitchen supplies, and a full wallet. Nothing of any meaning; nothing to remind her of just how much hurt she felt.

So off she went, never to look back.

* * *

Havoc, Breda and Fury were the only three in the office. They were the only three left of the team; the Colonel was dead, Edward was in prison, Riza resigned, Falman and Armstrong had been reassigned to different squads already...it was lonely and sad around the office

There were no bets, no arguments, no missions, frankly.

They were bored...utterly, and admittedly bored.

So like the rest of the team, they sat...resting.

* * *

The questioning was beginning, and three guards dragged Edward to the stand.

The Jury rose to see the small teen beyond the massive desk. The court room was filled with military men, as the civilians weren't allowed to enter the court room...the military understood that they would want to hear from their 'hero of the people' who was now being accused of murder, but they suspected they'd be angry at the court for accusing him.

"All rise." spoke the Judge with as much authority that she could muster. The whole room stood, but Edward sat unaffected; still.

"All. Rise." she commanded again, to no avail. The words seem to go right through Edward, but it was nevertheless, disrespectful.

The courtroom erupted in whispers; angry whispers.

"How disrespectful!"

"Does he not realize the position he's in?!"

"How could he!"

The Judge stood up and faced Edward, silencing the whole room. "Excuse me, mister high-and-mighty, but this is _my_ courtroom, and in here you will listen to what I say and ask. You understand me, mister Elric?!"

Ed hunched in his seat, turning his head toward her, looking at her with glazed eyes. The Judge tried once more to get him to stand, but reluctantly sighed and sat back in her chair-of-honor.

After a long, accusing case of arguing between Edward's lawyer and the court, it was obvious that Edward had no obligation to speak... and when he did, it was something ridiculously confused sounding; like a four year old child trying to make out some word he couldn't pronounce. The whole Jury had lost hope to get some REAL evidence, beside the fact that Fullmetal was spotted at the crime scene with blood on his hands. The representative of that statement didn't even show up to court for the case. So it was dragging on and on to the point where the lawyer opposing Edward decided a new tactic...as Edward's mind seemed so tangled and defeated it was easy to take advantage of.

"Edward Elric", began the opposing lawyer, "answer this one question. Who killed Colonel Roy Mustang?"

Edward's head dropped, and much to the shock of Armstrong, the routine was changed.

"I-I did, sir, I did...I killed R-roy Mustang...I killed the Colonel."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mr. Elric, answer this one question. Who killed Colonel Roy Mustang?"_

_"I-I did, s-sir...I killed h-him-I...I killed the Colonel. _

* * *

The court room was in awe; the child in front of them was admitting to the murder...and his lawyer quite literally had no way of defending him now. The opposing lawyer turned to face the Judge, then the Jury, and the case was dismissed: Edward Elric was proven guilty.

"Pardon me, miss, but I have reason to believe that Edward's mental stability is shaky, and would like to testify as such." Edward's lawyer struggled to cover up what his client had admitted- the only option now was to say that Ed was crazy, that he didn't know what he was doing when he killed the colonel. That way, at least he wouldn't have to face the charges against him.

"Why, Mr. Glenwood, because he admitted to his crime...? Nobody somewhat sane would admit to their crime, is that what you propose?" Questioned the Judge, gesturing for the Jury to be seated again, as she arranged the evidence in front of her. Now that Edward was proven guilty, the only possible way for her to keep him out of jail would be to say he's nuts- but everyone knew that wasn't true... Edward was a child genius, a prodigy and The Hero of the People. If she allowed his lawyer to prove that he was insane, it would almost be like saying all the good he's done in the past was wrong...and how could she allow someone to testify _that?_

Mr Glenwood (Edward's nervous lawyer), studied his client for any hints as to what to say next. He received none, and reluctantly said "Yes, your Honor, I don't believe my client's actions were in the right mind."

She scoffed at him, flicking her wrist in his direction as to say, "Get over it, you've lost." So the man stared at Edward sadly as he watched the Jury make their decision in about 15 minutes.

Edward was proven guilty.

* * *

Armstrong put his head in his hands, trying to avoid tears. Edward Elric was a kid of 16-how could he _do_ this when his whole life was ahead of him..?!

So him and the Colonel had a few fights, here and there...

Well, that was an understatement. But the point was, they were all in good fun...teasing each other...Everyone knew that the Colonel still cared for the boy, and was always concerned for his well-being. It didn't fit that Edward would...do what he said he did.

But the most puzzling part was what had become of Edward.

He stuttered- he _stuttered._ Edward was losing his mind, not speaking to Armstrong or any or the other military personal. He was secluded in his own thoughts...never speaking what was on his mind. He didn't seem to be eating either.

But that was the least of his concerns, because the worst was yet to come. All of the convicted criminals were entitled to two calls a week, to check up on family and friends, to explain themselves. When Edward was offered a call, he did not take it.

Why wouldn't he call his brother?! Why wouldn't he call Resembool or someone? There were plenty of people who'd help him out of this, Ed had plenty of friends.

At first, Armstrong thought he was probably just to humiliated to call...but that didn't make sense, since Armstrong thoroughly believed Edward was not guilty of such a crime...

But he pledged as so. This had caught Armstrong off-guard, and confused him. There was only one person he could call to talk to, and that was just the sort of call Armstrong needed at the time.

"Hi, it's Havoc, what's up?" Havoc's up-beat voice chimed through the military line as Armstrong began to speak his mind.

"It's Armstrong, dear friend...I have a concern about-"

"Ed, yeah, I know man." Havoc interjected. "There's no way he'd kill the Colonel... absolutely no fucking way."

"Please, refrain from such language, Havoc." Boomed Alex through the phone he cradled in his hands. _Swearing has been banished from the Armstrong family for generations._

_"Sor_-ry dude." Havoc drew out the word mockingly. "Anyway, I know it's depressing that Mustang's been... well, you know...but I just don't understand what's going ON with the Lieutenant. She's quit!"

This was news for Armstrong. _Riza Hawkeye has resigned the military?!_

"Well the Colonel _was_ the only reason she'd joined the military in the first place, Jean. I think it'd be hard to stay, without Roy Mustang."

"I just don't believe all of this has happened...it's just not _right_, you know..? I mean, one minute the Chief is running around slamming the Colonel's door and being all proud because his little brother's back to normal, and suddenly...it's all gone."

"I know," said Armstrong, "and today Ed admitted to the crime."

"Wait, Chief's-"

"Yes. Edward is guilty as charged."

Havoc went silent, the quiet, fuzzy noises of a dead line sounded in Armstrong's ear.

"Jean."

"I know, I'm worried too...what if Ed's actually lost it this time? What if he really needs us right now, and we just don't know what to do?" His voice was downcast, low and shaky. Alex understood completely how he felt.

Torn. He was torn on what to believe. Roy was really dead, but how could it be possible that Edward did it..? It didn't fit. They wanted to have faith in him, but even Edward himself was admitting to the crime. It was like there was nothing to believe anymore.

"Jean," began Armstrong, "I have reason to believe that Riza has moved. As much as I want to figure out this case, we both know that we're not as good in that department. Please just find her so we can figure this out."

Jean was already off the line, on his way to the military base. He'd have to search through some records in order to find where Hawkeye had went, but that was easy as pie.

* * *

**A/N: I have this entire story planned out, and I plan on making it around 20 chapters. I'm aware this chapter was a bit slow, but it should pick up after the next chapter or so. Thank you for reading, reviewing, follow/favs! Leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think! :) Until next time, stay awesome! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_"I have reason to believe that Riza has moved. Since we're not the best in the investigations department, I want you to find her."_

_And Havoc was off the line._

* * *

__Riza sat in a cab with her small suitcase of survival necessities and the clothing on her back. _This was it._ This was her opertunity for a new life...not that she'd _chosen_ to change her life at all: It was all forced on her before she could think of what to do next.

_Without the Colonel...what use am I? What can I do now that everything I've worked for is gone?_ Her thoughts plagued her mind... they depressed and moved her in a way she couldn't comprehend. Riza had always worked hard for Mustang. She put everything she had into her job, she gave everything she could for the sake of his dream. The fact that it was all gone now... that one kid could take away EVERYTHING; it was painful.

But the worst of it was that the kid had ben _Edward, _of all people. Edward was always the sunshine in the office- not that he meant to be so bright.

He'd been a sarcastic little jerk.

And to anybody outside of the small team of men in Roy's office, Edward was just a pain-in-the-ass kid with a short complex...And a shitty attitude.

But to the team, he and his brother were always a delight. They'd come into the office, the younger making polite chatter with the men and informing them on their journey (since Edward was too much of an ass to do so himself). The older would be loud and disrespectful, causing the Colonel major headaches, but all the more entertaining to watch for the team. He'd make sarcastic remarks, and Mustang would retort his snide remarks so accurately the kid would just get frustrated. It was like a disfunctional family in the office.

_That's what it was:_ a family. No matter how irritating the kid would be, fighting with the Colonel and causing trouble in the office, it'd always been comforting. It made everything in the office more relaxed, humoring the men and giving Riza an excuse to intimidate her collegues.

And everyone would think about the brothers when they were gone.

Roy would remark on how thankful he was to have some peace. This easily translated to his father-like protectiveness in Hawkeye's mind. The men would make bets on how much of a bad mood Ed would be in when he returned, most taking the safest bet of '10/10'. (Aka, another temper tantrum).

The Colonel had trusted them; he'd let them find the stone without any need for words. He'd never doubted them, even though they were kids. All the men were silently impressed by the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was able to break Roy's strict rule over the office.

They all hoped the two would achieve the goal they set out for; they all _believed _in the kids...and though the Colonel himself wouldn't admit it, he loved the boys.

And yet... the boy who'd been a hero of Amestris, family to the team and a thorn in the Colonel's side..._was a killer._

Riza's family had been shattered.

* * *

Havoc didn't need to hear another word from Armstrong before he was on the go in search of files on Riza Hawkeye. He was power walking from the military phones, on his way to the library where he'd meet a trustworthy bookworm.

"Schezka!" he hollered upon entering the library, only earning him a few librarians _shh_ noises and irritated glances from researching alchemists. He sent them an apologetic look while scratching the back of his blonde head. In truth, he didn't give two craps about what they thought of his behavior: He needed Schezka's help.

A black-haired woman with a stern looking face approached Havoc coldly; "How may I help you, _sir." _She said with attitude on the last sillable. _She's kind of hot...a scary looking woman. Sort of like Riza. _Havoc thought to himself, scanning the woman's body up and down. Although he wanted to hit on her, he would have to resist because there was a situation he had to deal with first.

"I'm looking for Schezka."

"Hm, and why might that be?"

_This is going to be tougher than I thought..._ thought Jean with a dismay'd feeling. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to lie to such a sexy woman, but he just might be forced to if she wanted to know exactly what he wanted with Schezka. He racked his brainless-mind for a sufficient lie that he could play off for his loud enterence, but found nothing. He searched the room for clues; _anything_ that could keep him from uttering a word about wanting secret files on Riza Hawkeye. He couldn't let people know he was searching for her, they'd take him for a stalker!

He managed to stutter an "I'm j-just wondering if she'd like to go on a date with me tonight...so if I could m-maybe talk to her in private...?"

_Man, this feels so WRONG. This hot girl is like, right in front of me yet I'm 'hitting' on Schezka!_ Havoc couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for losing a chance at a girl, but he had to; for the sake of Riza.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, then strut to the front desk to fish out Schezka among her books. "Schezka!" She called, "There's a man who wants to date you, do you know him?"

There was a_ *thump*_ when the book-worm fell off what must have been a pile of books.

...

"You better go find her!"

* * *

"So...about the file..?" Havoc sat on the library floor beside Schezka, who he'd spent at least ten minutes digging out of her book pile. Luckily, she only had a bruised head...and ego when she'd learned that Havoc was lying about the date he mentioned.

"Well, that _is _a secret file and I don't know if I can find it for you...especially because of my partner over there." She nodded her head toward the strict (sexy) woman, a nervous look on her face. "She's really cautious about who goes through the files, so I don't know-"

Havoc stopped listening once he heard that she couldn't get the files for him. He hoped he could be in there, then out. This was only the first step to finding Riza, and he didn't know if it would work at this point. Schezka didn't seem so sure about the files, and he didn't know if he could ask her to just write them out for him...that would be even more illegal than just reading the files- they could both lose their jobs.

Jean sighed with a crestfallen look on his face; "Alright then, but do you know anything about where Riza Hawkeye might be right now?"

Schezka put her hands to her chin in thought, then looked back at Havoc. "I know she left the military...why are you trying to find her?"

Havoc shook his head, as though to try to hide the obvious reason. _He needs her to solve the murder case._ Schezka knew it when she saw him. They both looked down with uncertainty of what to say next.

"Well if you're looking for _her_ file, I can't give you anything. She's left, and the only records we'll have on her location is her old room number. I'm guessing you wanted to know the number so you could find out when she checked out and possibly look through her calls to find out if she's using public transportation to go to a certain direction to a certain town, is that right..?" Schezka was stupidly rambling, but she was completely right about what she said. Havoc glared at her in a way to show her why he didn't just tell her in the first place.

Nobody can know what they were doing...getting into her business like this was stalker-ish and could ruin a reputation as well as get him arrested.

She covered her mouth with wide eyes, just hoping she didn't give his plan away to everyone in the library.

"I don't know where she is, and I don't know who to ask." Stated Havoc, "But you sit with her at lunch break, who's that girl you and Riza both know...?"

"Rebecca! Yeah, Rebecca is Riza's best friend, and just so happens to be one of mine too. She might know where Riza's gone!"

Havoc grinned, happy that he found out _something _about the case. "Good, what's her number?"

* * *

"So you're telling me you know where she is?"

"Yes, dim wit, that's what I've been saying!" Rebecca was frustrated with this man's interest in her friend, as well as his stupidity and lack of ability to understand her point.

"So...where is she? Can you give me a street number and stuff?"

She sighed, angry that all the hot guys seemed to be into her best friend. "Yeah. Why do you need to know, Havoc? It's not like she's into you, I mean if you're going to hit on her after Roy died, I swear someone's going to be hitting you but in a TOTALLY different way..!"

"No, it's not like that!"

Rebecca smiled at the turn of events. _He's playing right into my game._

"Then you're single, right Jean..?" She said flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah...about Riza-"

"I'll tell you, hon, under one condition."

Havoc became suddenly nervous, not liking the conversation change; Rebecca seemed to have that effect on him. He was never comfortable around her.

"Y-yeah, what's the condition?"

"You have to go on a date with me. Tomorrow night, six o'clock. Meet me at The Blue Dolphin on 6th street, 'kay?"

"Uh..."

Then she hung up. Havoc mentally slapped himself, knowing if he got caught up with Rebecca, he'd never find Riza.

* * *

When Armstrong got a call from Havoc that night, he was eager to pick up the phone, hoping that he found some information on Riza's whereabouts.

"Hello, Havoc!" Armstrong boomed his voice through the telephone line, "How was the investigation, what happened? Did you find the file?"

Armstrong flexed his muscles with excitement, liking the way they convulsed beneath his military jacket. _(Ew.)_

"No, but Schezka has a minor concussion and I'm going on a date with Rebecca tomorrow."

With that, Jean hung up the phone. Armstrong was left with many questions.

* * *

Edward sat in his cell, a blank look on his face and a tray full of food. He didn't bother to take a bite of the grimy bread, nor the cold soup the guards fed him. He understood many of them were war buddies with Roy, and thought that perhaps they poisoned the food they fed him.

"Eat." One demanded, scoffing when Edward's gaze fell to his feet.

"Don't think I'm going to be nice to you just because you're a kid, or the Fullmetal Alchemist. The military lost all respect for you the day you committed murder, Elric."

He still didn't budge, not wanting to eat the poisoned food. That would be taking the easy way out of his crime by dying.

The guard became frustrated, raising his voice at the kid; "Okay, I'm going to count to five, and if that food isn't gone I'm coming into your cell."

1...

Edward didn't move, not caring the consequences

2...

He turned his head away from the food, ignoring the grumble in his stomach, and acknowledging the fact that starvation would be a more torturous way to die.

3...

There was really no point in living, anyway. Especially him...he deserved to die.

4...

He and himself...they both deserved to die.

5...

_An eye for an eye, a life for a life._

The guard fumbled with the keys, until he was inside of the cell with his gun in his hand. Knowing shooting the kid would have him in the same cell, he held it for self defense in case the alchemist pulled a move. _That would be difficult with the handcuffs, though._

Standing beside Edward, he thrust a foot into his side, demanding for the teen to eat the food he'd been provided.

When Edward sat still, taking the abuse as punishment, he kicked him again, remarking that the least he could do after his crime is to follow the rules in prison.

And still, no progression toward the tray.

So a few more guards decided to join the game of anger...

And Edward was the punching bag.

* * *

**Rambling Authors note that is a waste of time to read, but quite funny on a sugar high; starts now.**

_Gosh, thank you so much for the reviews! I was going to thank you all individually, but I figured the best way to thank you guys would be an update, right...? :P_

_Anyway, I'm aware this chapter was really slow. Well bear with me because next chapter it's gonna get SPICEY, when a certain blonde gets involved!_

_Also...I think this chapter was a little... I don't know, girly..? I kinda wanted to irritate/seduce Havoc with some dating, so if you dislike it, don't fear: there's not going to be much of that. (depending on how you review...*wink wink*)_

_If you want a filler chapter on the date with Havoc and Rebecca, leave a review!_

_Is this chapter length okay, I know it's a bit longer than last... do you want the chapters longer or shorter..? I'd love to hear your opinion, people! _

_Also, the editing was really hard for this chapter for reasons that will take too long to explain. I hope it's not too bad, I'll fix the problem for next chap._

* * *

_Do you like the chapter?_

_Do you hate the writer?_

_Do you want to insult me..?_

_Do you want to blackmail me..?!_

_Leave a review!_

* * *

_...I don't know what to say about that...I'm sorry about the poor editing in this chapter and the stupidity in my Authors Note! I cry myself to sleep at night! (not really...) Hehehe this is what happens when my mother buys me Reeses Pieces. _

_Your rambling author with an overly peppy personality and not very funny jokes,_

_jmtothemusic (epic music plays now)_


	4. Chapter 4

Havoc stumbled his way out of the resteraunt which Rebecca had dragged him into; her arm was still entwined in his, and she was yanking him all the way down the side walk toward the intersection ahead. His vision was blurred from the many drinks she'd shoved into his system, and his mind was a buzz. He actually was thankful for the never ending noise in his head, because it helped him avoid listening to Rebecca's obnoxious chattering and ear-piercing laugh.

_How is she still talking?!_

Jean had been so distracted trying to bear his way through the date that he hadn't had a chance to ask her where Riza had gone...he hadn't even brought the subject up yet!

She was now helping him up her doorstep, him dragging his exhausted legs up the wooden steps and avoiding stumbling onto his ass, when he felt her shove him through his apartment door.

But he was shocked when he'd seen her enter with him.

"W-wait, Rebecca..?" he slurred, though it'd passed right through her hearing, as she continued to chatter about...about..._what is she talking about..?_

"So then I was just like, if you're into me then you're into me, but if you're not, then you're not, ya know..? So he says-"

_Oh. So that's what she's talking about; the same story from two hours ago._

_"_So yeah, I'm pretty much single right now, but I don't know if-"

"Rebecca..."Havoc tried again, only to earn her raising her voice over his own, completing her story after the long (agonizing) date that Havoc was forced to sit through. He just wanted a cute, smart girl with a good personality, and hopefully with some family lineage.

_But no..._

He was stuck with this... this..._blabbering machine_.

"Rebecca," he spoke when she was done ranting about some guy that she's not dating, "That's all very interesting and all, but can we talk about Riza now..?"

She frowned at him, sending him a look before she said in an annoyed tone, "Sure, let's just talk about my hot best friend, shall we?!"

He sighed, forcing himself to mutter "You're more attractive than her, Rebecca."

Her eyes sparkled, "Really?! You think so, Jean?"

"Yeah..." he managed, remembering that Riza had the colonel as her boss, while Rebecca was stuck with the pervy old general Hakuro.

_And she's always alone because Riza is getting all the good looking men, while I'm alone because the Colonel is always taking my girlfriends. We're similar..._

_No, this is not going to work._

"Look, Rebecca, I'm not looking for Hawkeye because I'm..._interested,_ I need her so that the team can figure out exactly why Ed...well, did what he did. I mean, it's hard to believe he'd _kill_ the Colonel..." Havoc trailed off, forgetting exactly where he was going with his small speech.

"I get it," said Rebecca with a small smile on her face. "I'll write you out the address, Jean, but we should sleep, first; after all, you're drunk and I'm too tired to drive anybody."

Jean sighed with relief, grabbing her a pen and paper to write Hawkeye's new home on, phone number, and any other information he might need.

"Here ya go." she sang, handing him the paper good-naturedly, "Now let's go to bed, right?"

"Right." he responded, not picking up on the implications in her voice.

_Wait, we're going to bed, __together__..?_

Rebecca removed her jacket, eyeing Jean and stroking her hands through his hair, and before he knew what hit him, the two were in his bed without anything on.

* * *

When Havoc, Breda and Armstrong met in the cafeteria that day, Havoc told them the news.

"So you got the address, huh." Said Breda, reading over the paper that Havoc had worked so hard for.

"Yeah, and I must say, it wasn't easy."

Breda offered Havoc a grin, and then set the note on the table for the three to stare at.

"So are we going to get her, or what?" questioned Havoc, losing patience with the two.

Armstrong raised a brow at his collegue. "It's not like we can just go into her house and tell her she's coming back to Central. We can't force her to come back if she doesn't want to."

Havoc thought about that for a moment, and decided that he agreed with what they were saying. However, he wasn't about to give up so easily.

"We should just swing by, tell her what we think, and give her the option to come back and help us. I mean, she's got to be wondering about this too. She can't honestly believe that Ed killed the Colonel, and for no reason at that."

Breda nodded his head, and Armstrong gave Havoc his blessing.

"I like your determination, Lieutenant Havoc; it's a trait that has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

* * *

Riza had just gotten into the shower when she'd heard a knock at her door. She thought about just pretending she hadn't heard it, and continuing lathering her hair with shampoo, but the knocking persisted. She sighed, hoping that it was the furnature man who'd bring her new bed to her small home. She turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around her chest, dripping wet and suds rolling down her frame.

Opening the door, she was slightly shocked at what she saw; Armstrong, Havoc and Breda all stood at her doorway.

Suddenly, Riza was embarrassed by her appearance...these men were not very mature for their ages, and with her showing up in a towel to answer her door, covered in suds..Well, it was not the most fitting appearance for these men.

Nevertheless, she had answered the door, and with her unwanted guests, she was frustrated; she'd just gotten to her new life, she'd finally left it all behind, yet these three just showed up at her door as though there wasn't a care in the world. And she had work in no less than a half hour.

"What do you want." She demanded holding a stern, steady voice despite all the efforts she'd gone through to sound like a different person.

"Listen," said Havoc, "We know that you're trying to start over, but we want to solve the case. I mean, there's just no way that Ed could kill the Colonel, especially without good reason."

This annoyed her, because it was exactly what she'd been thinking for quite some time: but she was tired of stressing over it, she was tired of being sad and she was tired of trying to think of answeres to why he'd do such a crime.

"I don't care why he did it, it's all over. Go back to work, I have to go to my new job and you're going to make me late."

She tried to slam the door in their faces, but Armstrong caught it and wouldn't let her shut them out.

"Please", begged Havoc, "I know that you want it all to just disappear, and we all do; but this isn't the way to do it. We can actually _help _Ed; we can find the answers, we can prove him innocent or guilty, and then we all won't have to be so curious all the time. Come on, Hawkeye, you know you want to, just help us out!"

She admitted that he was quite convincing.

_No, Riza. It's not going to go back to normal, it's not going to make things better by knowing._

"I have work to do, men. And so do you." This time, she didn't bother shutting the door, because she made her way upstairs to change. She knew they didn't have the heart to follow.

* * *

Waiting tables was difficult when you were so distracted by what could have been; Riza knew she could do better than this, she knew she was a successful soldier and could have continued her job under another officer, but it would have hurt; that seemed to be what Hawkeye spent her time avoiding, lately.

And yet, she couldn't avoid thinking about it. And it was an absolute curse, as on her first day of work she'd messed up three orders and had spilled a drink.

She made her way to her new table, which held three men behind their menus. The resteraunt was fitting for the three, since it was a rugged looking cabin with unfitting blues music. Steak was the specialty meal on the menu, and Riza couldn't help but think the large man would be ordering it.

_Just don't mess up again..._

"May I take your order?" She recited politely, calmly flicking her gaze across the menus which blocked the men's faces.

"Yes," responded a voice, "I'll take one solved case, please."

She frowned, recognizing the voice all too well.

"Well, Havoc, so you followed me to work. This was a very amusing visit, but I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now." She said with dark sarcasm.

The three men lifted the menus from their faces, revealing the same men who'd shown up at her door earlier.

"Look, Hawkeye, just take a chance, okay?" begged Breda, eyes pleading with hers. "Just let us tell you about how Ed's been acting, and maybe you'll reconsider."

But she didn't want to reconsider. She was going to be happier without all this drama, stress, and emotional torment that came with the murder of the only man who she'd throw her life away for.

But then again, what if they were right? What if Ed wasn't the one who did it, and he was suffering? She couldn't possibly live with the guilt that would come if she knew they'd killed an innocent little kid. Edward was...

Well, they were all like family.

So she glared at Havoc for being so persistant, and softly said, "My breaks in an hour and a half. While you're here, will you at least order something so I can make a good impression? It's my first day and I've already screwed up quite a few orders."

The three grinned, knowing their work was done.

"We'll all take the steak, please." Said Havoc, handing his old collegue the menus and grinning like a maniac.

She smirked, thinking to herself; _That's what I thought you'd say._

* * *

Edward laid on the cell floor with a busted ribcage and bloody hands; though this time, it was his blood.

"So, did you decide to eat what we fed you this time, kid?" The guard spat, glaring daggers on the disrespectful teen who lay in his own filth.

"Hmph, and they called you a hero; you're just a damn brat."

The guard stalked away to threaten other prisoners, while Ed stared him off.

He felt his mind going wild again, storming with questions...

"How could I- How could you...how could I kill...how could you kill- Why? Why have I done this?"

The image flashed across his mind; the Colonel covered in blood, his own hands covered in crimson, the knife in his hand, and the tears flowing down his face ceaselessly.

Suddenly, everything he'd forced himself to eat was coming out the way it came.

"W-why did you kill him?!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll tell you right now, what you think is happening is not happening, what you know is a lie is a truth and what didn't happen actually did happen, or did it? Hehehe, that doesn't mean anything, but it's not what you think! (Just ignore me...)**

**Hope you're enjoying this! Reviews are awesome, I thank you all for the favs, follows, reviews, or just reading. **

**Reviews are encouragement! :D Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a lot of mystery and crime in it, as such it is more informative about the case, than fun to read. But I do promise that there will be more Edward angst coming up! This is leading up to something important, so please read carefully! **

* * *

The three soldiers and one ex-soldier sat in Hawkeye's living room; the room was bare with practically no furniture: a small coffee table sat in between one leather couch and two wooden chairs, beside it was a shaded lamp with a small chain dangling down that would be pulled to alluminate the room. The wall paper was floral, and would have been consitered appropriate if it hadn't been pealing in the upper right corner; a false appeal to the room.

Of course, only Alex Louis Armstrong paid any mind to the way Hawkeye kept her new house: He was the only man in the room who had an appreciation for art, since it was 'Passed down the Armstrong lineage for _generations'!_

"So," Riza began, her stern personality finally shining through, "what do you have so far on Edward's case?"

Breda rummaged through a sling-bag that he held over his shoulder, causing Havoc to burst into laughter.

"Is that a friggin' purse?!" he gasped between snickers, and Breda blushed in an uncomprehensible way.

"No, it's a military issued bag specialized for undercover spies, like me." Breda responded in a boastful tone, causing Havoc to roar again.

"Are you sure you got the men's?!"

A tick mark formed over Riza's head at Havoc's stupidity; Breda had to keep an unimpressive appearance so that his undercover work could thrive. Though he was right about the feminism of the bag, his laughter was quite immature.

"Havoc." She said sternly. Immediately, heads turned to her, as even though she was no longer their superior, she was still terrifying.

"Y-yes ma'am..?"

"Focus."

Suddenly everyone was alert, ready for action. Riza always had their respect, and since the Colonel was gone they all depended on her to take up some sort of leadership role for them. They needed her.

Breda nodded briskly and pulled out a small, quaint manilla folder that Hawkeye assumed was Edward's file.

"Do tell." Riza said.

Instead, Breda tossed it onto the table, and crossed his legs in a relaxing way. "I can't, since you're not in the military."

She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking to herself; _Since when has he started caring about his job..?_

Reluctantly, she opened the folder and held the contents inside out in front of her, surprised to find that there was nothing TO say.

"These are all records of train tickets he bought over the past six months." Riza stated flatly, turning her attention toward Breda in question.

"Yeah, do you think I give a shit about all these rules?" He said with a chuckle, "I didn't say anything because there's nothing to say. Ed's file is completely useless."

The group glared at him with daggers, frustrated with his carelessness.

"So why did you bring the file, anyway?" Riza asked, starting to catch on to Breda's reasoning.

"Because," Breda began, "I want you to pay attention to the ticket's he bought two months ago."

Hawkeye paused, not understanding where he was going with this...

She flipped through the records until the dates changed from '6 months' to '4 months'. Her eyes skimmed down the columns, trying to notice any sort of inconsistency when the record changed to two months ago, trying to understand what Breda was thinking.

_Dec. 3; Grand Central Station-Outskirt Station_

_Dec 27; Outskirt Station-Eastward Station_

_Jan. 13; Eastward Station-Grand Central Station_

_Jan. 17; Side Central Station-Westwing Station_

_Feb. 19; Westwing Station-Lower Provence Station_

_March 23; Lower Provence Station-Upper Main Station_

_April 2; Upper Main Station- Eastern Station_

Riza glanced up at Breda, completely lost. "Well, do you have an explanation?"

He snickered to himself, "The kid travels a lot, doesn't he?"

She frowned. "Breda, do you even have a point, here?"

Havoc and Armstrong flicked their unknowing glances to Breda; surely he had a point...Right..?

They were doubtful.

"My point is the record stops there, but the date is April 2nd. On April 2nd, he went to Eastern Station to report to Mustang; but that's six weeks before his death. Edward wouldn't just sit around planning to kill the Colonel, right?"

Hawkeye nodded her head, Edward had too much on his mind to even _imagine_ killing Roy... to be honest, she doubted he could do it at all, on an emotional stance.

"Okay, and..?"

"Well, if you flip the page in the records, you'll see the sightings of Edward: He was spotted at the Eastern Station on April 4th...yet, there's no record of him traveling to any other locations, or riding the train at all. And, after April 4th, there's no more 1sightings."

Riza scanned the records, reading the many sightings that were made on April 4th... all were saying the same thing; he arrived at Eastern Station. One even suggested that he bought tickets for the train ride, and one stated that they were seated across from him during the travel.

But WHAT did it mean?

"Yeah, I was confused too, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Breda said, "but I've found an answer; Havoc, recite Amendment 27, sector 3, please!"

Havoc stood up at the request, the words flying out of his mouth; "Amendment 27, sector 3 states that in case of international emergency, any and all military personal investigation in any foreign state is to be kept secret in case of sudden warfare, attack, or unsettled agreement, as such any payment leaving Amestris is to be terminated from any and all record to protect both the identity of the innocent or the country in which a non-innocent is a citizen of: Similarly, any and all records of payments of registered citizens of the military entering Amestris will be terminated."

Hawkeye's eyes widened. "So you believe that Edward left the country?"

No words needed to be spoken as Havoc and Breda grinned like idiots; The Amendment was made to protect officers investigating foreign countries, so that if a military conflict arises, the foreign government will not find out that the Amestrian officer is in their country:

So, since Edward was sited on the train, but there were no travel records of that same incident, the record of him leaving Amestris must have been terminated: This ment he must have left the country.

"I see", Riza stated, "And now he's in jail, so the record of him coming back into the country must have been destroyed as well."

Breda nodded his head, since that was also part of the amendment.

Havoc then spoke up; "Well that's great and all, but why do we care if he left the country? It's not like that proves him innocent, since he was also spotted at the crime scene."

Breda shook his head. "I know, actually it makes him look more suspicious."

Riza felt her hands numbly rummage through Ed's file, hoping that she'd find evidence proving otherwise. She was not met with such luck.

"His mission record...it doesn't say anything about having to travel to anywhere outside of the country. And it's weird; it also has a newspaper snippet."

Riza held the newspaper in her hand, reading the article title: Xingeese Terrorist Group Strikes Again!

She breathed in roughly: _That's right! There were a series of robberies and attacks on members of the military about a month ago, and if Edward left the country...He looks suspicious of being a part of this terrorist group._

* * *

The next morning, Riza found that the four men had fallen asleep on her couch, while she'd passed out in the chair. She could hardly remember anything from the night before, except the details:

Edward had a gap in his record.

Edward had left the country.

Edward wasn't ordered to leave the country.

Edward was looking suspicious of being a part of a Terrorist group.

She moaned to herself, feeling a crook in her neck from the awkward way she'd slept. She stood up and yawned, stretching her exhausted body and tapping Armstrong on the shoulder to wake him. When he woke, he helped her wake the other two men up, which took a lot.

"What..." groaned Havoc, rolling over to spot Riza standing over him. He jumped with mild shock, then rolled his shoulder to calm his stiff muscles down.

Once awake, the three of them turned to her with a confused look on their faces. "Well? What do we do now?" Havoc demanded, popping a cigarette in his mouth which Riza swiftly stole, snapping at him for using the cancer-on-a-stick in her house.

"We're going to see Edward." She stated with determination, and the three blinked blankly back at her.

"Well? Get in the car."

* * *

She stood outside his cell, having not seen him since before the incident, she couldn't bring herself to remove her eyes from her feet. But how could she look him in the eyes..? How could she stare at the child she once loved like a son, and still hold that same love in her heart even after he killed the man who she devoted her life to? How could she glare at him with hatred, when this teenager was all alone in his cell, laying in a restricted area and being accused of a crime he might have not committed? How could she doubt him if he was an innocent? How could she forgive him if he'd killed the Colonel? How could she even _look _at him if she didn't know what kind of look to offer? How?

Her eyes drifted up from the floor...scanning the grime on the walls and the dust on his un-cleaned sheets... She spotted a less-than-half empty tray of grool, and suspiciously beside it was a spot of dried crimson...she took in the filth of his cell and the list of visitors, noticing how few there were...she saw that there was a greenish-brown substance beside the crimson, which she understood was puke, and quite close to that was Ed's old red-cloak; torn and dirty, with spots of a similar color, and some deeper shades of red; blood.

It was grotesque.

When her deep brown eyes finally met Edward's golden one's, all thoughts faded away; He looked...

He looked desperate. He looked lost. He looked confused. He looked lonely.

"Edward..." Was all she could manage.

His head snapped up like an animal's name was being called, and his face changed with the recognition of his name.

But he did not speak.

He looked broken...He looked sollum...He looked depressed...

"Edward," She tried again, "I'm..."

His eyes turned with uncertainty, as though he didn't recognize Riza at all. He shrunk away from her voice with fear, and started backing toward the cement walls behind him.

"I don't know what I believe, Edward..."

He bumped into the walls, pressing his body into them in a feat to escape, clawing at his cell like a rabid dog trapped in a cage with nowhere to run.

He looked targeted...He looked mentally ill...He looked terrified...

...He looked _guilty._

And suddenly, Riza saw her body become closer and closer to the earth below her, until her head finally smashed against it.

She fainted.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I know that ending was a bit cliche... So...yeah, I know that was probably extremely confusing, so...re-read it..? Honestly I edited it for like an hour after I wrote it and it's not going to get any better. If anybody's completely lost, I'll answer any questions in a review~!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, PLEASE LEAVE SOME MORE FOR INSPIRATION! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A_/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been touring France and haven't had much time to write. Anyway, enjoy!:D_

* * *

When Riza awakened, she found herself laying in thin, white sheets in an overly neat looking room that smelled like cleaning supplement. Cracking an eye in attempt to recall the occasions of her first visit to Edward's cell, she remembered fainting from looking deep into the broken teen's eyes.

But...how could she _trust_ him? How could she believe that he was innocent?

She remained just as confused as when she'd fainted, she still couldn't understand how Edward could kill the Colonel. Her heart ached for consolation, but she knew she'd never get it.

"Look who's awake." She heard a voice say. She could recognize the tone anywhere; the playful, goofy tone that belonged to none other than Jean Havoc: "Feeling any better?"

"Not quite." She said simply, forcing her exhausted body to sit up, squinting against the unnaturally brightness of the infirmary room.

"You were checked into the hospital in case of a concussion; those jail floors are hard, since they're cement." He informed her, reading her questioning thoughts.

In that instant, all memories of Edward's visit went rushing back into her mind; He being suspicious of being in the foreign terrorist group, traveling outside Amestris without orders to do so... she remembered every last detail of the case.

Flopping back onto the bed in a heap of thin sheets and clothing, Riza rested her cold hands on her forehead. The case was confusing, and honestly, if she wasn't so hurt and curious herself, she'd probably just ignore the work all together.

Breda and Armstrong entered the room with a long baguette in hand, suggesting to Riza that it was time for lunch. They sat beside her bed, and tore off pieces, eyes flitting about the room to get a point across; they had more information.

"What is it, you two." Riza demanded, understanding their silent eye contact too well.

"Well...we've kind of noticed something important." Breda started with confidence.

Armstrong leaned toward the bed, continuing where Breda'd left off; "You are aware that Edward is friends with an illegal immigrant, correct?"

Riza raised a brow, remembering chasing Gluttony with a Xingeese prince and his two body guards. _Yes, I do remember him. But what does that have to..? Oh...right, the foreign terrorist group._

"Actually," Breda began, reading Riza's thoughts easily, "It's not what you think. We don't suspect him of being a part of the group, since he's got direct heritage to the king. But, we have figured out that the train Edward took was out of the country, and based upon the sightings, we've determined which track he took. Apparently, he was on his way East, toward Xing."

Riza raised a finger to touch her chin in thought: Why was he going to Xing? It was possible that he was just innocently taking a trip to visit the immigrant, but since that immigrant was in Amestris...well, could he be on his way to a terrorist meeting?

"What's your point?" She asked seriously. The three men exchanged glances, before bluntly stating with a smirk:

"We've found him."

* * *

Riza and Havoc walked the streets with intent aiming toward HQ, specifically, Colonel Roy Mustang's old office. Once they stood outside the closed, protective gates, Havoc had to convince the guards that although Riza was not a part of the military, they should allow her to enter because she was his _girlfriend._

"Ah," said one of the guards, dropping his respectful salute, "so that's why you quit the military; there's no dating among the ranks. Wow, and here we were thinking it was because of the Fullmetal Alchemist/Flame Alchemist case..."

Havoc brushed him off slyly, waving his hands back at them with a relaxed arm around Hawkeye's shoulders; "Well yeah! She's nuts about me!"

When the two were out of earshot, Riza grimaced and shoved Havoc's arm off of her.

"Do you realize how _disgusting _dating you would be? You're too touchy."

"Aw, come on, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you know you enjoyed it."

She tsk'd at this. "No, but I bet you did."

He shrugged, practically admitting that he didn't mind the idea of dating his old superior.

They shut the door behind themselves once inside the open office, memories flooding back to the old times when the team wasn't scattered, and the image of Roy seated behind his huge mahogany desk entered their broken minds. The shiny floors, to the neat stacks of papers were all the works of Riza herself, the team's lazy eyes playing with their dog-eared paperwork instead of actually filling out their reports. Roy doodles of dogs littering every paper in sight, wasting hours of the day until the work piled up, and in the last hour of the day, he'd furiously sign random work with a frustrated look on his boyish face, muttering curses under his breath until Hawkeye would scold him.

But now, the office was bare, the furniture had been removed, Roy's mahogany desk was the only object remaining...the room was tattered and littered with dust, the once bright windows looked grey from no obsessive cleaning, despite the radiant sun outside.

The dark feeling inside of the two matched the appearence of the office; the old cave of their ex-leader.

In an instant, this feeling snapped away when the dirty windows popped open, and a boy about 15 swung his legs into the room.

"Well, this is depressing." He said, his squinted eyes examining the room with a fake smile on his face.

"Ling." Riza stated, her memory of him returning to her back-to-reality mind.

"That's right! And though I recognize you," he said in an up-beat voice, "I do not remember your names."

"Jean Havoc," The Lieutenant waved, smiling at his own words, "And she's Riza Hawkeye."

"Riiiiight..." Ling said in false recognition. "And the reason you called me here...?"

Jean hesitated for a moment too long, so Hawkeye filled in for him. "Edward has been imprisoned for the assassination of his boss, Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ling frowned, opening his eyes up slightly to see their reactions to these words. "I'm aware of that. Are you looking for my help with something, or are we just gonna sit around and chat?"

Jean chuckled at the boy's disrespect toward them. "I like you, kid. We're wondering if you know anything about Ed's trip to Xing...was he visiting you?"

Ling cocked an eyebrow, stating playfully "I have not been in my home country in about a year in a half...though, if Alphonse was with Edward, it is possible that he could have been visiting somebody." The Xingeese teen grinned at this slightly.

Havoc knit his brows together, remembering that the records suggested he'd bought two tickets; this would mean one for Al, and one for Ed.

"Well, it's possible...who could he have been seeing?"

Ling giggled girlishly, "I believe Alphonse has taken a liking to my rival for the throne; her name is May Chang."

Riza smiled to herself, imagining Alphonse, a seven-foot tall suit of armor, 'taking a liking' to the tiny girl with the panda. She recalled the day that Edward searched for that girl, and his drawing of the panda looked like a demonic creature, while Alphonse's sketch looked like a stuffed-animal you might see with a child. Nevertheless, Al's artwork was way more accurate to the real thing than Ed's was...in fact, Ed's was quite bias, as for some odd reason he felt a strong resentment toward the...panda-cat.

"So then...Ed and Al go to Xing to visit this girl, and then come back to Amestris to murder the Colonel..? None of this connects." Havoc stated blandly. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to make Edward seem innocent, when in reality, he could have been lost in hopefulness.

Ling furrowed his brows. "Speaking of which, I've heard a lot about Ed's case-how come Alphonse hasn't made a statement in his defense yet..? Isn't that how it works in Amestris?"

Suddenly, Riza's attention snapped back to Ling, her face changing from disappointment to surprise as she came to realize what had been missing this whole time, that the Xingeese prince was completely right. Alphonse.

When Havoc noticed this change, he came to realize this too, and unlike Riza, the words flew right out of his mouth:

"_Where is Alphonse?!_"

* * *

_A/N: Short-ish chapter, but I'll update sooner this time around since I'm finally back from touring France. Hope you guys are getting suspicious and are interested in the crime, since most of the angst comes after you find out what's REALLY happening with this case...muahahaha...;)_

_What do you think is going on with Al? I'd love to know what you think's happening, or happened, or...well, I'm not leaving hints. That's uncool. B(_

_Thanks for the reviews/faves/follows/just reading! _

_**R-E-V-I-E-W** OR BE BANISHED! (But not really;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Where is Alphonse?!_

* * *

When the realization had hit her, Riza's knees locked in position, unable to believe that she'd forgotten the younger Elric. The last time she'd seen him, he'd clanged through the halls of HQ beside his older brother, talking softly and politely nodding at the officers who passed even though his brother would scoff at him.

But the two always stuck together.

So how could Alphonse be missing? How could he just sit back and let his older brother be accused of such a crime, not even trying to support him, not even paying a visit? Riza's knees were locked in place, contemplating on the subject that wouldn't escape her mind, no matter how hard she pushed it.

Was Alphonse...angry at his brother..? Did he know what he did, and decided to disown him?

It was a headache indeed, Hawkeye striving to understand the meaning of this realization, needing to know the truth about the Elrics and the crime and her superior's death.

She slid a night-gown over her bare body, getting prepared to get some long over-due rest. Once Havoc and her had received the not-so-helpful information from Ling, it was clear that the two had taken the train together to Xing, while not paying a visit to Ling, possibly visiting this girl that Alphonse thought so fondly of.

And with Havoc's blunt, un-clever mind, the next step to solving the case was uncovered quickly.

"Well, since the two went to Xing to see this girl, we need to find out what exactly happened there, since he supposedly killed the Colonel here in Amestris, only a few days after his trip from Xing. If you can, Ling, we'd appreciate it if you'd find some of Xing's files on the two's payments in your country, since you're a prince it'll be easy for you to access the information. Find travel payments, and talk to that girl, Mei Chang." She remembered him saying, as though it was the easiest process in the world.

What was quizzical about the whole situation was the way Ling smiled and agreed to this so fondly, as though the case meant something important to him, as though he cared about the outcome.

"Glad to help," He'd said in an upbeat manner, "I don't think Ed would have the guts to kill his superior, he's always been a little wimp."

_So that's why he wanted to help- he doesn't like the idea of his friend being tougher than him...What a brat._

But Riza couldn't deny that the help was much needed, and so she agreed whole-heartedly to Ling's assistance, waving curtly to him as he suspiciously jumped from the six-story window, smiling the whole way. When Havoc turned to her, wearing a similar expression, even the always-stern Riza couldn't help but laugh at how strange the people the Elrics seemed to have close connections with were. It really said a lot about those two.

Sliding into her bed, Hawkeye found herself tossing and turning for a shorter period than she had become used to after the death of Roy, finding herself drifting into an almost peaceful sleep.

* * *

Edward sat in his cell, a plate filled with rotten food sitting in front of him, flies stealing the dinner he didn't have the stomach to eat while he sat in the same place for days, unable to tell night from day while time flew by.

When light flew into the darkness he'd become so accustomed to, his downcast eyes dully dragged themselves from the floor, hopelessly willing his time would come.

A guard stepped into the light, flicking on a switch to rid the two of all shadows, but not shutting the door behind himself.

Another being stepped into the light, this time, a young man who shared the same age as Edward himself, sending him a knowing look, a look of recognition.

Of course, that look couldn't be shared by the blonde boy, who'd grown so accustomed to loneliness. He simply observed as the other tried to smile and wave, act casual, and pay a simple visit to his old friend.

Ling Yao, he was: Ling Yao turned to the other teen, growing sick to his stomach at the sight of his old friend, his short-tempered, genius friend, sitting in the dust on a jail floor, observing flies picking on a supper of grool and moldy bread. It made him feel sick to watch the person whom he'd trusted so much fall apart in front of his eyes, to watch the other flit about with his own fingers even though his hands were bound.

Though the ill feeling didn't escape him, Ling stepped closer, observing the empty visiter's list that confirmed his suspicions that Edward was on his own.

"Ed..." Was all he could manage, testing out his own voice to see it it'd reach the ears that may have sat in front of him, but were obviously somewhere else.

Edward's once bright eyes turned to him, lackluster hindering his friend's once-glow.

"Ed, I want to know something." He said finally, catching Edward's vacant stare.

"I don't care whether or not you are a killer, Ed. I know that if you did commit this crime, you must have your reasons. But," He paused, planning every word carefully, hoping that his words would spike something in Edward to snap him back to reality. "I don't like your silence. All of us need your words, we need you to tell us what's going on in your head, what you think about all of this. If you stay quiet, we'll never know what happened, and we'll never be able to help you out of this."

Ed's dull eyes flickered for a moment with light, he lifted his head slightly as though his mind had wandered back into his head. He watched.

Ling smiled, noticing Ed's change in posture, and deciding to start the conversation.

"So then, what happened to Alphonse?"

In an instant, Edward had crawled back into his isolated shell, and although Ling didn't receive any information about Al's whereabouts, he now knew that it wasn't the murder of Roy Mustang that promoted Edward's secluded nature: It was Alphonse.

* * *

NIGHTMARE OF RIZA

_Sleeping soundly, she found herself awakening into the depths of her own dark mind, spotting her own trembling hands, shaking with adrenaline rushes caused by her anger_

_Her pain. Her furious panting as she ran, the sweat dripping coldly down her fragile chest, she sprinted across a dark street, never coming closer to her goal, never reaching the other side, just moving for the sake of moving. The street lights she passed flashed in her vision, but didn't stop her. Faster, faster she went, the only thought in her mind was death, trying to find a place to hide from this fear she felt, trying to get away._

_She ran._

_The nightmare continued as she turned a street corner, her feet stumbling slightly as she tried to keep moving, to keep up or to get ahead, she didn't know. Just moving, running through a dark ally way toward this goal she felt she'd never reach._

_Yet she found herself soaked in sweat and tears. _

_Her eyes became wet with water, flowing down her face as she strained her lungs for breath, her limbs not moving as quick as her mind, her mind urging her body onward, the tears kept coming. _

_The pain, the internal struggle she felt was unbearable, the fear, the hurt, the ANGER._

_She found herself pinching her eyes shut, squeezing some final tears out before her throat would close, making the race more difficult. _

_But when they blinked once again, she found they'd pinned themselves to a glistening object in her fingers, a silver creation that reflected the moonlight above._

_A knife._

_Suddenly, she found it was difficult to go on, guilt weighed in on her body before she could understand what she'd done, her feet rushing to a stop, her gasps for breath catching her sobbing voice within themselves, eyes watering as she cried, holding the knife close to her drowning face as her sins flashed before her:_

_She held the knife, sprinting down the ally way until a shape came into view. It turned to her, sparing her a small smirk as it acknowledged her presence, her feet moving closer and closer until suddenly she was just a foot away. The being glanced down at her possession, a questioning glance sent between her knife and her tearing face, and before she knew it the knife was out of her hands and lodged in their chest, her hands felt wet before she could understand what she'd done._

_But with a look down at her body, she saw her blonde locks hung down her face like bangs, her normally spotless clothing was torn and her chest unusually flat...and her hands...these hands were not her hands._

_Suddenly, she was a he, and beneath his knife lay Roy Mustang, blood spewing from a wound in his chest, and he knew what he'd done. At first a satisfied feeling overwhelmed him, he felt his revenge had paid him well, but with another glance at his feet, the crimson touching the bottom of his black leather-jeans and boots, he fell to the floor in a heap of sobs of guilt and sorrow. _

_He knew what he'd done._

_And soon he was on the run again, finally realizing that though this nightmare felt as though he was being chased, that someone was in pursuit of him, that he was an innocent, it was actually the opposite:_

_He was the pursuer:_

_In the pursuit to kill._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know; I'm not updating as regularly now...but school is starting and I'm stressed. It's my freshman year, so I have no idea where my classes and shit are, and plus I'm playing principal oboe in TWO symphonies, singing for a rock band, keeping up with running to train for the track team, as well as doing the school drama and honors classes. Please forgive me for my irregular updates, I do have excuses (read above XD)

That aside, I love you guys for reviewing [even the angry person...who has now found my other stories and decided to interrogate me...(Again) (please help me)(she's gonna find me and kill me if I don't update)(911, where is the phone! I need to call 911!)], ^.^" I've got this story planned out and so far nobody has guessed it...

...That either means I'm doing an awesome job, or I've made a colossal mistake. I don't know which yet, but...I'll try my best! HAAaa...

**_REVIEW!_** (...and yes, I'm aware that telling you guys to review in bold, italic and underlined font is a perfect way for 'Angryperson' to blackmail...er, _encourage_ me into writing the next chapter. Hehehe (HELP!).


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay. Kill me. I've been busy, and I'm SO SORRY. It's gonna have to be like this for a while. By the way, angryperson, I've locked all my windows and doors, and checked them twice...so far, only a few vicious banging noises of you in my pursuit. (...911, anyone..?)

That being said, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

1ST PERSON P.O.V:

It's not lonely, being stuck in the dark.

And, unlike most people, I'm not afraid of the blackness that consumes me.

For what is there to fear in the dark?

My friends flit about my dinner, picking away at my untouched food. I can't remember how long it's been sitting there, but for some unknown reason, I make an effort to leave out some food for them. In fact, I can't even remember the last time I ate.

But, that doesn't bother me. I deserve what I'm getting, anyway.

Even if I'm starving in the dark, it's not like I can blame my friends. They always come and keep me company, the least I can do in return is give them some food, right?

...right?

That's why it's not so lonely, being stuck in the dark. My friends keep me company, as long as there's food. I don't need it anyway, as long as they're here with me.

Because it's not lonely. And I'm NOT afraid of the dark.

Who could be afraid of the dark when they're surrounded by friends? I don't understand.

I approach my friends, and lay down beside them. The bread crumbs they struggle to pick at look so appetizing. I could almost eat them, and take the risk of being alone again.

But, before I can, my friends fly away with them.

I love their buzzing, even when they dirty my home and take my food. I love their sound, somehow, because it's been so long since I've heard any other noise.

But my food is now gone, and so are my friends.

I'm not surprised they left, knowing what I've done.

I've reminded them I'm bad every time they visit me. They usually flit around and listen to me.

It was about my fifth day of being in the dark that I actually noticed them. At this point, I don't remember how long it's been, but I remember when they first acknowledged me.

It was the day after that woman visited me. She fell when she looked at me, rendering me guilty. It reminded me of what I did, of why I was in here.

...I tried to forget.

She hit the floor, and everyone shuffled to leave. I sat and watched them go. That's when they beat me, then fed me, and that's when my friends came.

I was hurting, and guilty. I almost appreciated the pain as a punishment. It made me feel less horrible, knowing that I could be used as a source of release to them.

My friends came. They stole my dinner, and giving it away helped me feel like I wasn't taking so much from the world. I liked them, for helping me feel good. I liked them for starving me. I liked THEM for beating me.

And I told them. I told them why I liked them, what I did and why I was bad. They buzzed back at me, and soon that sound became the only language I knew. I told them to come, to take everything I have, to help me make up for the wrongs I've done. They did as I requested. I thanked them.

And they always came, just as promised. They'd comfort me, and eat away my sins.

But now my food is gone, and so are my friends.

And my stomach growls.

It's lonely being in the dark.

* * *

Riza awoke from her dream with a startled gasp, her spine snapping upright in a fit of shock. She collapsed back down, throwing her hand over her face and smirking amusedly at her ridiculous fear. _It's just a nightmare, Riza. How pathetic: And you used to be an officer._

She gave a loud yawn and sat up to stretch her stiff muscles, organizing her tangled sheets before brushing her teeth and washing her face. The brush was lodged between her two molars when a loud, trilling ring sounded proudly through the acoustics of her bathroom. She impulsively sped over to the phone, half expecting to hear the deep, smooth, reassuring voice that she missed so much, but was let down slightly to hear the upbeat sound of Jean Havoc.

"Yo, Lieutenant?" He questioned, his voice audibly rising at the last syllable.

"Yes, Havoc, it's me. Have you found anything?" She asked hopefully, forgetting that her toothbrush was still between her teeth, making her lisp her 'S'.

Jean obviously noticed, as he chuckled slightly. "You must love those non-military hours you're having, eh? No more four am hours. I'm starting to consider"

"Havoc." She interjected, a tick mark forming on her soft features. "What have you found?"

"Anxious, I can see. Rough night?"

He had no idea how right he was. The nightmare had been..._disturbing, _to say the least. At first, she was so sure she was being chased, she was afraid and running from someone, and though she didn't know the details, she just knew upon instinct that she was supposed to run...for her life. But in the end, she was standing over someone, and holding a dripping knife.

"...so anyway, the kid found the records I asked for-"

The blood was on her hands, gosh they were SOAKED in it. And though it started out as a run, she just felt like a MONSTER by the end of it.

"...so then we quickly decoded them, and using Falman's records we managed to..."

She felt like...like a killer. Somehow she started out as an innocent, and before she knew it someone was dead. She was not sure why, but somehow...somehow she wasn't able to-

"...Hawkeye?"

She awoke from her sudden trance.

"Yes, I'm listening, Havoc."

"So yeah. Ling found the records, and it's true that Ed bought two tickets by train into Xing. But, he bought only one ticket home. That's gotta mean only Ed's come back. Mei, the little cat girl..? It turns out Al and Ed WERE visiting her. She told Ling that she had dinner with them, but after that they just disappeared. She hasn't seen Al or Ed since. The strange part is since Ed only bought one ticket home, well...Well Al's gotta still be in Xing."

Riza's mind whirled as it tried to catch up to Havoc's thinking. _So...They visited Mei, disappeared, and only Ed's come back to Amestris..? But still, Mei doesn't know where Al is._

_"_So what's our next move?" Asked Riza, her complete faith stored inside of Havoc.

She could almost hear him grinning from across the line.

"Your call, _boss._"

* * *

"...Will that be all, miss?" The kind merchant politely asked her, handing her her small bag of goods. She smiled up at him pleasantly, bowing her head in the local means of 'thank you'. He gave a quick wave, and she was off, briskly walking through the crowed in her light pink kimono. It was nice to use her culture's customs once again, being back into her own country after so much time spent in Amestris should have been a treat. She tried to pay attention to the hustle and bustle around her, wishing she could be thankful, but her buzzing mind wouldn't permit it. Her focus was elsewhere, as she tried to piece together all that she heard of Ed and Al's whereabouts. She quietly wondered why they'd stormed off without even muttering a quick goodbye.

It was shocking to hear from Ling, of course, their conversations were minimal to say the least. But even more surprising was the news he'd offered her. Though he didn't say much about it, he'd said enough for her to scream out a cry of, "Edward's in JAIL?!", and panic slightly at the thought of where Alphonse must've been. But knowing Ling, she was given no useful information and was left wondering what had happened to the two of them, and what Ed had done to deserve the punishment he was granted.

But, luckily for her, a squint-eyed elderly woman tapped her on the shoulder and offered her a newspaper, which she thankfully accepted while spilling out a few coins into the lady's hand. They nodded at one another, as the girl moved along to find a quiet place to read peacefully.

Walking steadily through the narrow doors of a small cafe, she ordered her usual and settled down into a small booth, waiting for the steamed dumplings to arrive. She carefully opened the pages of the paper, and to her surprise, found that the front page was marked with bold font:

**Foreigner Murdered by Emperor's Temple.**

Her jaw dropped, she threw her hands to smack her chubby cheeks, feeling her lengthy braids shift at the sudden movement. Her eyes bulged. Her breath hitched.

_Alphonse-sama...what is WRONG with your brother?! _

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW! Thanks for all the support. I hope it was clear that the last section was about Mei. :) Short, to the point, but keep in mind that what Havoc told Riza is important. We're getting closer to the angsty ending I have planned. This story's gonna be about 12 chapters long, I think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
